Concert
by Lina Hino
Summary: This is the concert mentioned in Chapter 5 of 'Soul of Fire' this ficlette is an in-betweener. WKSM small SchuldigRei hintings And if you don't like Evanescence don't read


Concert  
  
Author's Note: This is a side fiction for one of my newer fics that I've started. It's for 'The soul of fire' based on the concert Rei will have in Germany. Yes the senshi and the Schwarz are there so of course some of the songs will shock her fellow friends as well as change genre so I hope you enjoy this lil' ficlett that I've made. (P.S. Most of the songs I've used for her rock/Goth music are from Evanescence ) this is in- between chapters 5 and 6.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen I now introduce to you our lady black from Tokyo, Japan Ms. Yami!" A man said while many German fans of music cheered as the rave lights (I call them rave lights but they're actually strove lights) flickered quickly and a dark haunting melody started to play as a petite woman with black hair appeared onto the stage with her long hair tied back and wearing a torn looking black mini-kimono with black ribbons tied to her arms looking like tourniquets especially around her wrists.  
  
"Hello Germany! Are you ready?!" Rei yelled to the cheering fans.  
  
After her yell of greeting the rock music in the background increased and instantly the crowd went crazier for it seemed that they really liked this song.  
  
"Tourniquet!" A girl standing next to the senshi of Schwarz yelled.  
  
(Tourniquet-Evanescence-Fallen)  
I tried to kill the pain,  
  
but only brought more.  
  
(So much more)  
  
I'm dying,  
  
And I'm pouring, crimson regret, and betrayal.  
  
I'm dying,  
  
Praying,  
  
Bleeding,  
  
Screaming.  
  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
  
Return to me salvation.  
  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
  
Return to me salvation.  
  
Do you remember me?  
  
Lost for so long.  
  
Will you be on the other side?  
  
Will you forgive me?  
  
I'm dying,  
  
Praying,  
  
Bleeding,  
  
Screaming.  
  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
  
Return to me salvation.  
  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
  
Return to me salvation.  
  
(Return to me salvation)  
  
(I want to DIE!)  
  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
  
Return to me salvation.  
  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
  
Return to me salvation.  
  
My wounds cry for the grave.  
  
My soul cries, for deliverance.  
  
Will I be denied?  
  
Christ! Tourniquet! My suicide.  
  
As Rei sang to the song she felt the shooting pains in which the song she was singing spoke of. The guilt and the pain of the deaths of her sister and Chad as well as the mysterious man in her memory from her past life. She could tell that he died because of her. Usually she would be very professional in performing this song but she instead put her who soul into it. Making the song more of the dark gothic melody she had planned it to be. As she sang it and her eyes scanned the audience she couldn't help but look at her group of friends which she had flown to this far away country to hear her new songs. And then to one of the men tied to the senshi destiny. Ever since she first saw him she wondered why his hair was such an odd orange but then she thought it funny that she'd stare at a person during such an agonizing song that brought up pain and regret as well as guilt but then she saw into him somehow for a brief second. She could feel the rawness of his own guilt and despair in her being as she unconsciously seared into him. As she finished the song another one that she wrote for her new CD came on. She started to hum to the dangerous dark beat. The lyrics also to slam into her being. The depth and the rawness of her guilt and weakness evident in and through the lyrics.  
  
(Lies-Evanescence-Origin)  
Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again  
  
You will never be strong enough  
  
You will never be good enough  
  
You were never conceived in love  
  
You will not rise above  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
They'll never see  
  
I'll never be  
  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
  
Burning deep inside of me  
  
But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree  
  
Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
  
I have lived and I died for you  
  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
  
I will never forsake you  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
  
I have lived and I died for you  
  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
  
I will never forsake you  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Rei looked at her fans as they cheered at her newer song. But something within her broke. Something she never really touched in so long. The sensitivity that she would usually lock within her black soul. Her crying a lot has proven that her walls were fading away and soon she would break. Her visions that kept haunting her in her mind playing over and over now that she could sense the enemy's presence in the area. And she whispered to the senshi one thing.  
  
'They're here.' Was all she could whisper before she started another song showing the blackness in her heart and soul, her regret and failure to protect those who were dearest to her.  
  
Schuldig heard the fire child's thought that was sent toward the girls and he saw them pale greatly. He looked back up at the fire child and looked into her mind to see her there crying tears of blood as she softly sang the gothic love song that was on her new CD.  
  
(Even in death-Evanescence-Origin)  
Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
  
It leads me to where you lay  
  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
I will stay forever here with you  
  
My love  
  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
  
Even in death our love goes on  
  
Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
  
They don't know you can't leave me  
  
They don't hear you singing to me  
  
[Chorus]  
  
And I can't love you, anymore than I do  
  
I will die, but real love is forever.  
  
Sakura looked at her mother who was on stage and looked at her with an understanding. She kept close to Schuldig while she listened to her mother sing her dark and sorrowful songs. She was surprised though of her mother's sorrow, anger, regret, and guilt. It was very evident in her songs and in her appearance. She wrapped her slender fingers onto Schuldig's wrist while looking at her mother's sad eyes as they lingered the crowd. Schuldig felt Sakura's fingers lace around his wrist and looked at her before looking into her mind. He saw her mother in her mind crying over the bloody body of a man as she stood next to her mother shaking in shock.  
  
'Daddy.' He heard her cry before time seemed to fast forward in her mind to where the man was buried and her mother was in the large room where Sakura was crying in her arms.  
  
'Go and see Alex. I'm sure you want to see him.' Her mother said kindly before pushing her gently out of the room.  
  
But the child pretended to leave and saw her mother form a sword in her hands before holding it to her pale throat.  
  
'Waga koishii. Atashi dearou setsuzoku maro mou. (My beloved. I will join you soon.)' The saddened queen whispered while slowly moving the blade along her pale neck.  
  
'Your highness!! Eiga (Majesty)!!!' Schuldig saw Phobos and Deimos run into the room after seeing Sakura watching her mother prepare to kill herself.  
  
The queen's guardians tore the blade from her hands and watched as their queen crumbled to the ground from the cut she already made near the artery in her neck.  
  
'Mom? Mom?' Sakura frantically called to the now unconscious queen on the ground.  
  
'Move!' Deimos yelled before shoving her out of the way and with Phobos picked their bleeding queen from the ground.  
  
'Gomen ne Engel. Your mother is weak.' The queen cried to her daughter as blood red tears ran down her face.  
  
'Mommy, you're not weak. You just miss daddy and so do I. Please don't leave me either.' Sakura cried.  
  
'I waited over three thousand years to see your father again and to have you. I realized that I was being very selfish. I won't abandon you my sweet child.' The queen said.  
  
Schuldig was shoved out of Sakura's head to hear another song starting up. Schuldig looked up at the singer and saw crimson tears running down her face.  
  
"Alright here's what you've been waiting for. Another new song from my upcoming CD." Rei said before starting to sing.  
  
(Whisper-Evanescence-Fallen)  
Catch me as I fall  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
  
This truth drives me  
  
Into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain  
  
If I will it all away  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Don't turn away  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
(Never sleep never die)  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
  
But somehow I know  
  
That there's much more to come  
  
Immobilized by my fear  
  
And soon to be  
  
Blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain  
  
If I will it all away  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Fallen angels at my feet  
  
Whispered voices at my ear  
  
Death before my eyes  
  
Lying next to me I fear  
  
She beckons me  
  
Shall I give in  
  
Upon my end shall I begin  
  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
  
I rise to meet my end  
  
[Chorus x3]  
  
Servatis a pereculum.  
  
Servatis a maleficum  
  
The crowd went wild at the end of the song. Rei looked at the senshi and saw them looking at her with pity. She hated the looks she was receiving from them.  
  
'I don't need your pity!' Rei screamed at them telepathically.  
  
Schuldig heard her yell and looked at the girls next to him to see the looks in their eyes. They pitied the fragile looking woman on the stage for her lose. He looked down at Rei's future child to see sorrow in her eyes which at the moment were hard to determine what color they were. They seemed to flicker between red, violet and blue. And now it was time for the final song of the concert. Everything started to darken on the stage. And the rave lights started to go off.  
  
"Here's my next to last song for the evening and I hope you like it." Rei said before she started to sing the song.  
  
Now it was time for the finale. This song was from her new CD also. Rei  
turned to look at the girls to see them now smiling to see her enjoying  
baring her soul in the music  
  
(Where will you go-Evanescence-Origin)  
You're too important for anyone  
  
You play the role of all you long to be  
  
But I, I know who you really are  
  
You're the one who cries when you're alone  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
But where will you go  
  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
  
You can't escape  
  
You can't escape  
  
You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
  
Scared to death to face reality  
  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
  
You're left to face yourself alone  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I realize you're afraid  
  
But you can't abandon everyone  
  
You can't escape  
  
You don't want to escape  
  
I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
  
I can hear you in a whisper  
  
But you can't even hear me screaming  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I realize you're afraid  
  
But you can't reject the whole world  
  
You can't escape  
  
You won't escape  
  
You can't escape  
  
You don't want to escape  
  
As the song ended and the lights were supposed to fade they were cut off and all that Rei could see as she looked around for the backup power button was a minion of their enemy's standing where the switch.  
  
'Shit. They're here. Get ready to fight!' Rei whispered to the senshi.  
  
To be continued in chapter 6............. 


End file.
